


A Day in the Life of the Burns Family

by Moonrose91



Series: The Burns Family Chronicles [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: ....I know I know...Stop making series, F/M, Gen, No no Bots yet, Pre-Canon, The original character is a necessity due to the fact that the mother isn’t there in the cartoon, Well...technically the first part of the series will be, Yes this is a 'What Happened to the Mouse?' explanation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Burns is happily married to his wife of 20 years, Jennifer Burns (nee Little) with three kids. His eldest son Kade, his middle child Graham, and his only daughter, and the youngest, Dani (short for Danielle). They're like any other family, with their arguments and their disagreements, but at the end of the day, they all love each other and <em>nothing</em> will separate them.</p><p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of the Burns Family

**Author's Note:**

> Dani being short for Danielle is a choice I made that made sense.

Charlie Burns let out a sigh of relief as he parked his patrol car next to the blue family car in the driveway of a sprawling two story house (having moved out of the station when Dani turned eight) that barely fit the Burns family comfortably, and got out of the car.

Despite being a rather easy day, he felt exhausted and, as always, he loved getting home, to his loving…

“ _Mom,_  Kade pushed me!” Dani , short for Danielle, shouted and Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose.

He shut the door to the car and looked up as more shouting came from the house.

“I did not! Mom, Dani is lying!” Kade shouted.

“Am not! You entered my room without permission!”

“I had to ask you a question! That was no reason to  _shove me_!”

Charlie sighed as the shouting bickering continued (how did they still have neighbors?) and he dropped his hand to find Graham sitting on the front porch, without his glasses on, wearing jeans and a button up shirt, the glasses obvious in the front pocket. He was working on something, but from this angle, Charlie couldn’t see what it was. “Hey Graham,” he greeted, deciding to focus on the son who wasn’t in a shouting match with his sister, as he headed up the front walk to the porch.

He looked up and grinned. “Hey Dad,” he answered and turned back to…the trebuchet he was building.

“What are you working on Graham?” he asked, even as he leaned forward to reach into Graham’s pocket, easily retrieving them before Graham realized what he was doing.

Graham looked up as Charlie used a handkerchief to clean the lenses. “Building a prototype of a trebuchet for physics class,” he answered and pulled back slightly as Charlie moved to put his glasses on.

Charlie didn’t hesitate to slip the glasses on. “You need to  _wear_  them Graham. You can’t wander around half-blind, you’ll make it worse. And get squint lines around your eyes. And why does my fourteen year old genius need a prototype trebuchet for physics class?” Charlie answered and Graham, despite being irritated, smiled up at Charile.

“I’m your  _only_  fourteen year old genius, Dad. And…” he began, only to get cut off by a woman’s voice shouting, “That’s  _it!_  Kade, go to your room! Danielle, to yours! Don’t you  _dare_  slam the doors and so help me, if you two start up another screaming match, you are both  _grounded_  for the rest of the week, at least, and Kade, you will  _not_  be going to the Sadie Hawkins Dance, do you understand me, young man?”

Charlie actually winced a bit and glanced down at Graham.

“So…how long have they been shouting?” he asked.

“Since Dani came home. I don’t know who started it, but it escalated quickly,” Graham stated.

Charlie gave a nod and then ruffled Graham’s dark blonde hair. “Dad,” Graham complained, ducking away, but smiling and Charlie smiled back.

“Don’t stay out too long. Hopefully dinner will be ready in an hour, or two,” Charlie answered.

“Going to calm down Mother?” Graham questioned.

“I still don’t understand why you insist on using such a formal tone with your mom. But yes. And then to speak to Kade and Dani, most likely in that order,” he responded.

“Good luck,” Graham retorted.

Charlie managed not to groan.

As one of the most mature members of the household (Charlie felt, sadly, that Graham was more mature then his own mother most days of the week, in an abstract sense), it was  _never_  a good thing when he wished Charlie good luck.

Ever.

And with that, Charlie strode inside, making sure he didn’t accidentally lock the front door behind him on reflex.

“Jenny?” he called.

“In the living room,” he heard his wife call and Charlie quickly strode forward, heading into the living room.

There, on the sofa, was the woman Charlie considered the most beautiful in the world.

He, admittedly, was biased. He had been in love with her since she and her family had moved to Griffin Rock. They had been high-school sweethearts and their relationship had survived long distance when Charlie served in the Army before joining the police force after one tour of duty.

Jenny was, for all intents and purposes, his rock.

And he showered her with appreciation for it, easily walking over to where she was sitting, white-knuckled grip on her book (most likely one of those romance novels she was so fond of), and easily sat next to her. Without even considering his own day, he easily reached up and began to massage the back of her neck.

She let out a soft grunt of approval and leaned her head forward, eyelids closing over dark brown eyes as he continued to massage her neck and shoulders. “You okay now Jenny?” he asked gently and she nodded.

“Want to tell me what happened?” he asked, ignoring the fact he hadn’t had lunch due to some…unpleasantness at work.

Best not to tell Jenny, however.

She never liked his need to defend people, but had accepted it as part of him all the same.

“God, what kind of mother am I that I  _shout_  at my own children?” she questioned with a groan, tossing the book carelessly onto the coffee table.

She would regret that later.

In response to her future irritation over bent pages and covers, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, which she immediately shifted and turned to change into a deeper kiss. Charlie smiled a little and parted slightly.

“A stressed out one. Want me to talk to them?” he answered.

“Yes, please. Oh, gosh dang it to heck!” Jenny answered, her long-time standing need to keep from cursing around the children keeping stronger words from flying out of her mouth at the sight of her book.

He, masterfully, resisted the urge to chuckle and gave her another quick kiss before standing. “You know what’s funny Jenny?” he questioned.

“What Charlie?” she asked in a distracted, half-irritated, voice.

“You haven’t been this hair-triggered tempered since you were pregnant with Dani,” Charlie responded, a soft chuckle in his voice at the absurdity of that possibility, and turned, heading up the stairs.

He missed Jenny’s stiffening and the book falling from numb fingers, hitting the coffee table with a dull thump.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Charlie sighed as he came to the hallway that held the four bedrooms.

Moving into a house that could hold five people easily, and without problems such as a lack of bathrooms, had been difficult. However, between the fact his wife was a, somewhat renowned, romance novelist and he was a police officer, they had managed rather beautifully.

He wondered if he should actually talk to Dani first when he heard the sound of the front door opening and shutting. He walked to the circular window that could be seen from the outside and saw Jenny rushing down the front steps, past Graham, who was testing his trebuchet, who stood up. “Where are you going Mother?” Graham asked, voice muffled, even as Charlie was wondering the same thing (and wondering if he heard accusation, or even rage, in his son’s voice).

“I’ll be back soon,” she answered, dropping down into the driver’s seat of the family car.

Graham took a step forward, hands clenched into fists. “Mother!” he shouted, but Jenny was already backing out of the drive.

Charlie debated, but realized that he needed to tackle his two volatile children before he asked Graham about why he was angry with his mother.

He was tempted to go down, considering that Graham was just staring down the street.

He walked over to Kade’s door and knocked.

“Who is it?” the sixteen year old demanded.

“It’s Dad. Can I come in?” he inquired.

“Whatever,” Kade answered and Charlie took a deep breath before he walked in.

The room was messy. Clothes were thrown around the floor, there was a basketball on the tiled floor of the bathroom (which Charlie could only see because the door was open), and the computer desk had only the computer on it, the chair one of the dining room’s old ones (specifically one that had been broken and been repaired using another type of wood, so it didn’t match the rest) sitting in front of it.

Kade, of course, was flopped on his bed, glaring up at the ceiling.

Charlie resisted the urge to sigh. “Kade, do you want to talk?” he asked.

A grunt followed the question.

Charlie was tempted to call him out for that, but decided to let it go. “Do you want to tell me what started the argument between yourself and Dani?” he questioned.

“Why should I? You’ll just take her side,” Kade snapped.

Another deep breathe.

Another counting backwards from twenty-three.

“Kade, I try not to take sides. I’m going to be listening to both sides of the story and probably agree with your mother,” Charlie answered.

“What do  _you_  know about Mom’s decision?” Kade questioned.

“I was home when she shouted at you to get to your rooms,” Charlie responded.

Kade immediately shifted nervously on the bed and Charlie let out a sigh. “Dinner will be done in about two hours. If you want to talk anytime between now and then, I’ll be in the kitchen. After I talk to your sister and brother,” Charlie responded as he stood up.

“Please. Graham never gets in trouble,” he stated and Charlie sighed softly before he left.

While he knew he should talk to Kade about his tone when talking with Charlie, he also knew that doing so when Kade was feeling confrontational would only make it worse.

He shut the door behind him and headed to Dani’s room next.

He knocked on the door and he heard Dani move before opening the door.

The eleven year old girl looked up at him and then stepped to the side. He walked in, noting that it was neat and tidy, the bathroom door closed, and posters of various outside scenes (and posters of various movie stars) decorated the walls.

“Want to tell me what happened?” he asked.

“It wasn’t my fault! I just wanted to ask Kade a question and he shoved me!” Dani immediately stated.

“And where was he?” Charlie questioned.

“In his room, but still! He didn’t have the right to push me!” Dani exclaimed.

“You’re right, he shouldn’t have pushed you. But you shouldn’t have gone into his room without permission either,” Charlie responded, wondering how to handle this.

“He interrupted my time on the rock wall!” Dani insisted.

Charlie rubbed his eyes and sighed. “And how did he do that?” he questioned.

“He…he…called my name,” Dani answered and Charlie gave a small nod.

“That’s not a reason to provoke him,” Charlie stated and sighed.

“I want you to stay in your room till dinner and think about your actions. It should be ready in about two hours,” Charlie stated and shut the door behind him.

With a low sigh, he made his way downstairs, and walked out the front door to find Graham sitting on the porch.

With a grunt, he sat down next to Graham, and looked out. “So, why are you angry at your mother?” he questioned, as Graham stared off into the distance, hands clenching into fists and releasing rhythmically.

“You haven’t been home at a decent hour for  _weeks_! Why would she leave?” Graham answered, and Charlie wondered what his son wasn’t telling him.

“That’s not her fault, Graham. Now, I what should I cook for dinner?” Charlie answered and Graham perked up.

“Quiche,” Graham stated.

“Quiche?” Charlie responded.

“Quiche,” the boy answered with a nod.

Charlie smiled.

“Okay then. I’ll go make a few varieties. I’ll call you in for dinner, if you don’t come in sooner,” he stated as he ruffled Graham’s hair.

The boy smiled and stood with Charlie before suddenly hugging him, tightly. Charlie hugged Graham back in surprise and Graham looked up at him. His glasses were skewed slightly and he went back to burying his head against Charlie’s chest. “Graham?” he questioned, but his son didn’t answer him, just let him go and walked off into the yard to mess with his trebuchet.

Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his mostly gray hair before he turned and headed back inside.

Graham would tell him when Graham felt he could.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Charlie looked up from where he was sitting at the table, Kade and Dani arguing good-naturedly while Graham ate quietly when he heard the front door shut. “I’ll be right back. Don’t destroy the kitchen while I’m gone, okay?” he stated and stood up, going to look for Jenny, only to find her in their bathroom upstairs, the light filling the bedroom from the open door.

“Hon?” he called as he stepped forward into the bathroom, causing her to jump, one hand behind her back.

“Charlie! You scared me!” she exclaimed.

“Sorry Jenny,” he stated and he stepped in, eyes concerned.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” she responded.

“You blasted out of this house like lava was flowing out after you and you had to outrace it or die,” Charlie pointed out and Jenny laughed.

“Oh, Charlie, you worry too much. No, nothing that extreme! I just remembered I had to grab some things for later this week, make-up and such, see?” she stated and held up the bag behind her back to reveal the assorted makeup through the opaque brown bag.

“If you’re sure. Dinner’s on the table. We’re having quiche,” Charlie stated and walked out of the room.

“I’ll be there in a moment, promise Charlie,” she answered and he nodded slowly before he left.

Only then did Jenny sigh in relief, slowly removing the at home pregnancy test. With that, she shoved it under her pads in the bottom left drawer and quickly began to put away her make-up.

She was not pregnant and she didn’t have menopause.

Her period was just a little late, that’s all.

She gripped the sink and looked up into the mirror.

It _had_ to be.


End file.
